pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Plush
The Mini Plushes are in four types. The Linxin Keychains, the Backpack Clips, the Jazwares Backpack Clips, and the PvZStore/Speaking Life Minis/Keychains. Linxin Keychains The Linxin Keychains are basically just smaller versions of other plushes with keychains instead of suction cups. All the plushes in this set are currently unknown. They were all released during the PvZ set (2011). Some are uncommon while others are rare. List of Linxin Keychain Plushes * Peashooter * Sunflower * Cherry Bomb * Wall-nut * Snow Pea * Chomper (Third Design) * Sun-shroom * Fume-shroom * Squash * Jalapeno (No Lily Pad) * Cactus * Split Pea * Kernel-pult * Marigold (Yellow Face) * Marigold (Brown Face) * Melon-pult (No Base) * Melon-pult (With Base) * Gold Magnet * Garlic Angel * Apple Bomb * Bursa * Zombie * Hypnotized Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Grass Skirt Zombie Backpack Clips The Backpack Clips were released during 2018 and are pretty similar to the Linxin Keychains. The plushes came out during PvZ2 set 3. They are all very common plushes. Many of the zombies are lower quality with worse faces then the normal plushes. List of Backpack Clips * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Snow Pea * Sun-shroom * Fume-shroom * Squash * Blover * Marigold * Melon-pult * Phat Beet * Saucer Squash * Dragonfruit * Electric Blueberry * Zombie * Hypnotized Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Swashbuckler Zombie * White Cowboy Zombie * Bass Zombie * Grass Skirt Zombie * Witch Zombie Jazwares Backpack Clips There are only three plushes in the Jazwares Backpack Clip line. A Zombie head, a Sunflower head, and a Jalapeno. They are all uncommon. PvZStore/Speaking Life Minis/Keychains The PvZStore Mini/Keychain Plushes were obviously sold on the PvZStore until it shutdown. These plushes are pretty uncommon nowadays. They were all made by Speaking Life. List of PvZStore/Speaking Life Minis/Keychains * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Squash * Tall-nut (Canceled) * Pumpkin (Cancelled) * Cherry Bomb (Canceled) Trivia * The Jazwares Backpack Clips were in PvZ themed boxes in stores. * The Backpack Clip Zombies don't have buttons to close their shirts, unlike the Linxin Keychains. * Some Linxin Keychains had a suction cup on the chain. * Some Linxin keychains don’t even use a keychain, they use a little white string The Linxin Keychain Peashooter, Snow Pea, and Split Pea have printed on mouths. * Some of the Linxin Keychain plushes had the string attaching the chain to the plush colored. * Some of the Linxin Keychain plushes had the side tag on the chain. * For some reason, the Backpack Clip Witch Zombie has no tie. While the other Backpack Clips do and the normal sized Witch Zombie does. * The Pumpkin, Tall-nut, and Cherry Bomb (Bottom right corner) were in a Hong Kong Toy Fair that can be viewed in this video. * Some minis in the Linxin keychain set such were backpack clips in low quantity. ** Roxtar 247 has a backpack clip Hypnotized Zombie like this (shown in this video). Where to buy All the Mini/Keychain plushes on this page are pretty uncommon/rare (Besides the Backpack Clips). The site that has the best chance of finding these plushes is Ebay, though you probably will have to be patient since these plushes don't all show up.